Alternate Reality: Return
by Celeste5502
Summary: The Black King has returned, and he has a new plan in store for the heroes-one which also gets an extreme non-believer in magic involved...Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Alarms in the Night

Prologue: Alarms in the Night

_In the Dimension of the Gods…_

A full, blue moon shone over the city of Kingrah, the silhouette of a dragon soaring past it for one moment. In the shopping district, all of the store windows were dark, and the doors had been sealed tight with different sorts of locking spells. The only sounds were of the crickets chirping and the breeze blowing through the enchanted wind chimes which gave off various soft noises from bells ringing to birds chirping.

Suddenly, two crouched, shadowy figures darted across the store rooftops. They continued running all the way until they got to the roof of a store marked with the sign _Postulates for Potions_.

"This is the one?" one figure whispered.

The other figure nodded. "This was the store the master specifically mentioned."

"Excellent."

The two jumped down from the roof. They held out their hands at the store and let them glow with red magic. The two chanted:

_Alarms and locks and other security,_

_As of now, you are not to be._

Two rays of red magic shot out of their hands, and the entire store took on a red glow for a moment. One of the figures then walked up to the door and slowly reached out for the handle. They gently turned it.

Slowly, they pushed the door open. A tiny bell jingled above the door, but aside from that, there wasn't a sound from within. No alarm started blaring, and from within, there were apparently no motion detectors or security cameras on.

"All right!" whispered the one at the door.

"Hurry up, before someone comes!" the other cried, pushing the first into the store.

For five minutes, the two walked around the shop, using only glows of their red magic for light. Occasionally, one of them would give a small cry and grab a jar or an herb off of the shelves.

At the exact five minute mark, a blaring alarm suddenly resounded throughout the store, and all of the lights switched on, revealing the two figures were a teenage boy and girl with black hair clad in black clothing.

"What the-"the boy cried out, his arms filled with potion items.

The girl snarled. "Oh, geez-it's one of those alarms which go off only if some spell is cast that's supposed to turn alarms off!"

"What sort of person invents something like that? It's getting to the point where no thief could get away with anything these days!"

"Enough talk, let's go!"

The boy and girl dashed towards the doorway of the shop; however, they slammed into some sort of invisible wall which sent them flying back onto the floor.

"An invisible wall that activates with alarm-off spells, too?!" the boy yelled.

"This is not good," the girl squeaked.

Suddenly, a black beam of magic slammed through the invisible wall and shattered it into thousands of pieces. A boy with blond hair, dark eyes, and deeply tanned skin clad in black except for a red cape on his right shoulder walked inside, glaring at the two on the floor.

"By ze gods, Styx and Nox, must Ah always bail you two out when zings get tough?!" he snapped.

The other two quickly switched into kneeling positions.

"We're very sorry, master," Styx quickly said.

"It won't happen again, master," Nox added.

"Run now end kees up to me later!" the blond yelled, dashing out of the door and floating up into the air.

Styx and Nox quickly followed him outside. The three transformed into showers of red and black sparks and soared off into the night sky, leaving the alarm blaring, the former wall shattered, and the Kingrah police with a new crime scene.

* * *

Susiros was pacing back and forth in the stony, dreary throne room of Resheph's castle. "What's taking those three so long? I swear, if Styx and Nox somehow got my love captured, I'm going to-"

She was interrupted by two showers of red sparks and one shower of black sparks soaring through an opening for a beautiful stained-glass window that had been shattered long ago. The showers soared up to her, rearranged themselves into human-like forms, and transformed back into Resheph, Styx, and Nox.

Susiros dashed up to Resheph, embraced him, and gave him a kiss. "Welcome back, my darling, evil Resheph," she cooed. "Did everything go well?"

Resheph scowled and looked down at Styx and Nox, who had returned to kneeling positions, "Well, eet would hev eef zese two hadn't forgotten zat zere are alarms wheech go off only when spells are cast to speceefically turn zem off."

"S-s-s-sorry, master," Styx stuttered out.

"Won't happen again, master," Nox barely managed to get out.

Resheph sighed. "Get up end stop being so patheteec," he ordered the two. He turned back to Susiros and said, "Do you hev ze portal?"

Susiros nodded. She pulled a silver box with a small opening on top out of her red cloak. "You wouldn't believe how pathetic the people who owned this were; couldn't even put up a fight for more than five minutes."

Resheph took the box and placed it onto the floor. "Well, hopefully when we meet up weeth zose leetle brats een ze other dimension, zey will geeve us a leetle challenge." He turned to Styx and Nox. "Before we can do zat, however, you two need to make sure you get ze rest of ze ingredients for meh potion part ev ze plan in zeir world. And," he glared at the two, his eyes shining with dark magic, "you'd better not screw eet up thees time!"

Styx and Nox hung their heads. "Yes, master," they said in unison.

Resheph pointed a finger at the box and sent a dark spark of magic through the opening. A white ray of light shot out of the box and shifted itself into the shape of a circle. Once the circle was formed, a wavy image appeared in its center of what appeared to be a park in the nighttime.

Resheph took Susiros' hand. "Let's go, _mon cher_," he said.

Together, the four teens jumped through the portal; once they were through, the light receded back into the opening and vanished.


	2. Chapter One: He's Baaaaack

Chapter One: He's Baaaaack

It was a Sunday night in the town of Domino. Thankfully, everything was quiet and peaceful, and not a single creature or evil being was trying to cause havoc in town.

At Yugi's house, our five heroes were taking full advantage of the time they could have as normal teenagers. They had gathered in the living room and were currently wrapped up in a horror movie marathon on T.V., with Yugi and Téa on the couch, Bakura and Tristan in the armchairs, and Joey lounging on the floor.

"Why de heck are you openin' dat door, you idiot?!" Joey yelled at the screen.

"You know something bad is behind it! Run, man, run!" Tristan screamed out.

"Guys! Can't you please watch the movie without yelling at it?" Téa cried. "It's not like they can actually hear you!"

At that moment, the character on the screen had opened the door, and a horrible-looking creature suddenly jumped out at them. Téa shrieked and suddenly wrapped her arms around Yugi for a few moments. Then, the two looked at each other in shock, and Téa just as quickly took her arms off, blushing.

Joey gave a fake yawn. "Geez, do dese people know anyting about what a real monster would look like? Now dat we've fought so many, I can see how _cheesy_ dey are."

Yugi laughed. "I guess that's one of the curses of being a hero in one's world."

"Yeah, but on the bright side," Tristan said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, "once you've seen all of those creatures almost nothing can scare you anymore."

At that moment, a white orb of light appeared in the corner of the room. Tristan screamed and jumped away from it, landing on his behind on the floor.

The light slowly grew and grew until it became large enough for a person to step through. Yugi quickly jumped up and held out his hand at it, making it glow with blue, magic light. "Everyone, be prepared for whatever's happening!" he yelled.

The others stood up, holding their hands up to the light. They glowed with green, orange, pink, and grey magic.

Finally, someone stepped out of the light. He looked almost exactly like the Pharaoh, except for more orange-tan skin. He was clad in a black sleeve-less shirt, blue pants with blue boots attached to the bottom, and a short blue cape. Once he stepped through, he snapped his fingers and the light vanished.

The teen looked around at the glowing hands pointed out at him, then started clapping. "Taking precautions against only what the gods know will come out of a portal-I applaud you for acting ever smart and heroic, _amigos míos_."

"Spencer!" Yugi cried, lowering his hand.

Spencer grinned. "Yep-I'm ba-ack."

Joey stood up. "How are tings in your world, man?" he asked.

"Well, thus far everything has been going well-incredible, considering how long I've been gone…but, thank the gods, thus far there have been no massive attacks or attempted takeovers…only a few festivals and such that I've presided over."

He suddenly looked over at Bakura. "Hold it…" He stroked his chin. "I don't think I recognize you."

"Spencer, this is Bakura," Yugi said. "He joined us right after we set you free."

"You're from another world?" Bakura breathed out.

Spencer nodded. "Yep; King Spencer of the Dimension of the Gods, at your service, bro." He gave Bakura a bow. "And you're a psychic, right?"

Now everyone stared at him. "How did you know that?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, you don't know all of my powers as the king, do you," he said. "One of my gifts allows me to sense the magical powers and special abilities which different people have." He paused. "By the way, why are you on the floor like that?"

"Oh, uh…no reason." Tristan got to his feet, trying hard not to blush.

Spencer shook his head. "I won't pry, bro," he said. A serious look crossed his face. "Anyway, we have a problem."

"I thought everything in your world was fine," Téa said.

"In my world, yes," Spencer said. "Your world, on the other hand, might be close to having a few…issues."

"What makes you think that?" Yugi asked.

Spencer sat down in the chair which Tristan had vacated. "A couple of days ago, I received a report from the Kingrah police. Our ever so sweet and charming Susiros apparently attacked a Kingrah resident and stole a custom-portal from them. When we were able to find it with our custom-portal satellite tracking system, we discovered that apparently it had been taken over to Resheph's castle and used to come to this world."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa stared at him in shock. Bakura, however, looked very confused. "Who are Susiros and Resheph?" he asked.

"Resheph was the former king of Spencer's world, and Susiros is his girlfriend," Yugi explained. "They had originally trapped Spencer and planned on Resheph re-taking over his world, but we were able to free Spencer before they could do so."

"And because a dat, now dey wanna take us out permanently," Joey finished.

"Oh, my."

"Spencer, are you sure that Susiros and Resheph have come to our world?" Yugi asked.

"Our tracking systems have never malfunctioned, especially since they undergo magical healing every single morning," Spencer assured him.

"But we haven't heard of anything outta the ordinary happening in our world for a while," Tristan said.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh, great…that's even worse than having him attack right away."

"Why's dat?" Joey asked.

"Because if he hasn't done anything yet, that means he's planning. And the longer he plans something, the bigger and badder it usually gets."

"So, what are we going to do?" Téa asked.

"Well, at the moment, since he hasn't shown his face, there's not much we can do except keep an eye out for him." Spencer stood up. "And that brings me to why I'm here: not just to warn you, but to hang around and be of potential assistance in the case that he tries to attack you guys until he finally decides to go home."

"But, Spencer, where are you going to stay?" Yugi asked.

"And how can ya hang around us if we've gotta go ta school tomorrow?" Joey added.

Spencer grinned. "You don't need to worry about where I'm staying; some friends of mine have created a small dimension that acts as my 'home base' whenever I'm traveling. As for the school issue, I was thinking that perhaps I could pretend to be someone's relative visiting from another country who wants to check out what the schools in Japan are like."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Trust me, dat's not someting you'd really wanna do."

"Why? Are human schools really that boring?"

"That depends-how much do you like English, math, history, and science?" Tristan asked.

Spencer stared at them. "You have to learn that stuff in this world, too?" he cried.

The others nodded.

Spencer sighed. "The things I do for the sake of the worlds…"


	3. Chapter Two: To Lure and Destroy

Chapter Two: To Lure and Destroy

Susiros and Resheph were on the roof of Domino High. While Susiros was sitting on the ground dumping various potion items from a newt's eye to a unicorn's horn into a bubbling cauldron that hovered above the ground, Resheph was impatiently pacing back and forth. In front of the two, an activated custom portal revealed in its wavy entryway a snowy world where a fierce blizzard was taking place.

Resheph finally stopped pacing and yelled, "What ze heck ees taking so long for zose two to get a Leetle Star? Eet cannot possibly take zis long! Zey are een eets natural habitat, for ze love of ze gods!"

"Resheph, calm down," Susiros replied, dropping a phoenix feather into the cauldron. "Those two are probably just taking their sweet time trying to find the best, most perfect Little Star that they can find. After all…" She stood up and walked over to him, placing one hand delicately on his shoulder. "The future king does deserve only the best, right, my sweet?"

Resheph smiled and delicately took her hand. "_Oui_, _mon cher_, and zat weel include a queen as deliciously evil and deceptive as you."

Susiros giggled.

At that moment, Styx and Nox came back through the portal. Both of them were dusted with snowflakes and shivering from the cold. In Nox's hand was a little white flower with a dark yellow center.

"H-h-here's your Little Star, m-m-master," Nox said, holding out the flower to him.

"Hmmph! About time!" He grabbed the flower from her and looked it over. "Eet will do." He turned back to Susiros. "Ees ze rest of ze potion ready?"

"Yes, Resheph. All that's left is the tears of the snow queen."

"Or een other words, ze Leetle Star," Resheph smiled. He walked over to the cauldron and held the flower out over it. "_Au revoir, _Leetle Star."

He dropped the flower into the bubbling mixture. The potion turned a sick shade of violet and started emitting purple smoke.

Resheph laughed out loud. "Ah, eet ees ready!" He zapped up a small, empty glass bottle and dipped it into the mixture. With another zap, a cork was pushed into the bottle's opening. He held the bottle of potion out to Susiros. "_Mon cher,_ do keep zat in your cloak for me for ze moment."

Susiros took the bottle and placed it inside of her red cloak.

"Master? If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is that potion for?" Styx said.

"Ah don't mind at all," Resheph grinned nastily. "Zat potion, Styx, ees a leetle somezing of meh own creation. When a person drinks it, ze next blast ev magic zat zey shoot out weel be specially customized weeth the power to take someone's magical abilities away from zem."

Styx and Nox stared at him. "Is-is that possible, master?" Nox asked.

Resheph glared at her. "Are you questioning eef Ah hev ze power te do such eh zing?"

Nox hurriedly said, "No, no, not at all, master."

"Good." Resheph grinned again. "Now, zen, do you know how exactly magical powers work, henchmen ev mine?"

"Um, not really, master," Styx said.

"I vaguely remember something from school…" Nox said. "…something about a bond between magic and the one that uses it, master?"

"_Oui,_ Nox. When eh person ees geeven magical powers, ze magic becomes embedded een every fiber ev zeir being. Eet ees connected to zeir body end soul, responding to zeir every emotions end every thought when ze being forgets to control zem. Weeth such eh connection established between ze two, do you know what would happen if ze magic suddenly disappeared?"

Styx and Nox thought about that for a moment. "I'd think that the being who had the magic would 'disappear' as well, in a sense, master," Styx replied.

"Exactly! And zat, meh henchmen, ees what's going to happen to zose leetle brats from zees world-once zey are heet by zees magic, zey shall all just…disappear!" Resheph threw his head back and let out a long, villainous laugh.

"Um, master?" Nox asked. "I have a question: If those kids are well aware of your powers and even have a way to prevent getting hit by anything you throw at them, then how are you going to be able to catch a moment to blast them with the magic?"

Resheph stopped mid-laugh. "Ehh…"

Susiros shook her head. "Resheph, Resheph, Resheph….I can't believe you didn't even consider that!" She sighed and zapped up a laptop into her hands. "Lucky for you, I thought of something."

"Ah, _merci, mon cher_!" Resheph kissed her cheek. He looked back at Styx and Nox. "Remember zees, meh henchmen-behind every great king, zere must always be eh great queen!"

Susiros giggled. "Now, then…" She and Resheph sat down on the ground and Susiros started typing into the laptop while Styx and Nox looked at the screen over their masters' shoulders. "I thought that the way you could catch them by surprise would be by committing a crime which would still get those little brats over here, but without even a little suspicion that the crime was committed by you."

"Oh? So what do you propose, zen?"

Susiros smiled. "Something that would seem quite, quite far from being involved with magic and our world, like, say, a kidnapping of someone with lots of power in this world…someone who would 'obviously' be stolen by a person or group of people who just _had _to come from a very non-magical environment."

"Deed you hev someone een mind?"

Susiros laughed. "Of course I did," she replied. She finally stopped typing, having found exactly what she was looking for. She pointed at the screen. "This is a person who has a rather infamous reputation. He's quite, quite ruthless in the world of business and electronics, very, very rich, and notorious for being a firm non-believer in magic and fairy tales."

"Hmm…so 'obviously', eef he were taken, zen eet would hev to be beh someone zat held a grudge against him een _zees_ world, not een our world."

"Exactly."

"Perfect!" Resheph grinned; however, a concerned look then spread over his face. "But wait…eef zis person ees reech end powerful, how are we even going to be able to touch heem weethout blowing ze secret ev our world to all ev ze stupeed, magic fearing humans ev zis one?"

"Simple, Resheph," Susiros said. "We get him to come to us alone."

"End how do we do zat?"

Susiros smiled. "We take something of importance to him…something which he'd do absolutely anything to get back…"


	4. Chapter Three: Black and Blue

Chapter Three: Black and Blue

It was lunchtime at Domino High. Yugi and the others were crowded around his desk and Spencer's temporary one.

Spencer slammed his head down onto his. "By the gods…" he gasped out. "I never thought school could be any more boring than it already was…" He lowered his voice. "And then I came to a human one."

"How's your school different from ours?" Yugi whispered to him.

Spencer lifted his head up. "Well, we don't just learn English and math and all the rest; we also learn about the essentials of the magical world, like the different special powers, potions making, spell casting…"

"Now dat would actually be interesting," Joey said.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Not by the way some teachers teach it. And why in the world are all of the students wearing the same thing all the time?" He pointed out the boys' blue jackets and pants and the girls' pink jackets, white shirts, blue skirts, and blue bows around their necks.

"It's called a school uniform, Spencer," Yugi replied.

"Dey don't have dose in your world?" Joey said incredulously.

"Hmm…" Spencer thought for a second. "…We have something like that, except we only wear them for gym-you know, so we don't get our clothes dirty and then have our parents sending a whole bunch of angry notes to the school about how they're so irresponsible for letting us get our stuff messed up."

"But odder den dat, you can wear whatever you want?"

"Pretty much, yes," Spencer said.

"Oh, I wish we didn't have to wear the same clothes every day," Téa said wistfully.

"I don't think everyone would agree with that," Spencer said. "It might help kids who can't buy all that many clothes and such, or who don't wanna bother with the hassle of deciding what to wear in the morning."

"Oh? Who thinks that?" Bakura asked.

Spencer blushed. "Well, I'd find out, but I don't typically like to read other peoples' minds without very good reason."

The others stared at him. "You can read minds?" Yugi breathed.

"Hold it-Spencer, how many special powers do ya have?" Joey whispered.

"How many?" Spencer repeated. "Well, let's see…there's the one that I had from birth, and my strongest one: my healing ability." He laughed. "Funny, but usually those born with healing abilities don't grow up to be kings and defenders. Then as time went on, I also got telepathy, telekinesis, a little bit of super speed and super strength…oh, yeah, and I also developed this one power called sensing."

"Sensing?" Yugi repeated.

"Mmm-hmm. It's a gift which is quite helpful for someone like me who's got a high ranking in his world. Sensing allows me to find out about many aspects of a person-their personality, their feelings, their secrets and desires…"

"Yeah? What do you sense from me?" Joey asked.

"Hmm…" Spencer stroked his chin. "Well, right now you're quite a bit bored, but also happy because you've got a break…you're extremely loyal to your friends, and courageous, and good at brawling…"

Joey grinned and struck a victory pose. "Yep, dat's me."

"…but you can also be a bit of a hot head at times."

"Yep, that's our Joey," Tristan laughed.

Joey socked Tristan right in the face.

"There's that hot headedness," Spencer laughed. He leaned back in his seat and put his feet up onto his desk. "My sensing ability has never failed me."

"Hey, I want you ta really prove dat!" Joey cried. "Sense somebody dat ya haven't met before."

Spencer looked around the room. "Hmm…let's see…" Finally, his eyes rested on one particular person. He had long yet neatly-trimmed dark brown hair and cold blue eyes which only rested on the book he was reading. For some reason, he appeared to have separated himself from the rest of the class.

Spencer gave a small shudder. "By the gods," Spencer said, "who is that kid? His heart is practically cold as ice."

Everyone gave a small, nonchalant glance in the direction Spencer was looking. Joey suddenly gave a wide grin. "What else do you sense about im?" he asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"Well…I sense someone who does have quite a brilliant mind…he's skilled at business and electronics, but…he's rather ruthless; he'll do just about anything to get what he wants…and he's wealthy, but a bit too unafraid to flaunt it. In fact…I kind of get the feeling he's a bit of a spoiled brat."

Joey covered his mouth and tried desperately to smother the laugh that was coming out.

Spencer stared at him. "I take it that I'm right, and that you don't exactly like that guy, Joey," he said.

Joey just barely managed to give a small nod.

"Who is that, exactly?" Spencer asked.

"That's Seto Kaiba," Yugi replied.

Spencer stared. "Hold it…_the _Seto Kaiba of this world? The multi-millionaire owner of the Kaiba Corporation?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, dat's de one."

"But…he's a teenage kid!"

Suddenly, Kaiba seemed to sense that they were talking about him. His gaze turned from the book over to the group of kids.

Spencer quickly looked away. "Geez, if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. How in the world can anyone be so cold and nasty?"

"For Kaiba, dat's quite easily," Joey said, rolling his eyes.

"You sensed no warmth whatsoever?" Yugi asked.

"Wellll…hold on…" Spencer slowly looked at Kaiba for a moment, then quickly turned back to the others. "There's a little bit of it, but it's faint. In fact, call me crazy, but I think it might be for only one thing…"

"Aww, that must be for Mokuba," Téa said.

"Mokuba?"

"He's Kaiba's little brother," Yugi explained.

"Huh…didn't quite imagine him as the 'brotherly' type…"

"He's not, really," Joey rolled his eyes.

"I'm not what, Wheeler?"

Joey whipped around and found that Kaiba had snapped his book shut and walked over to them while they weren't looking. "Hey, who let you inta dis conversation?" Joey yelled at him.

"I have reason to believe I'm already a part of it, mutt," Kaiba replied.

Joey was about ready to pounce on him, but before he could move, Spencer stood up and yanked Joey down into his seat. "Chill out, man, that's the reaction he wants from you," he whispered into Joey's ear.

"Looks like somebody finally taught the mutt how to sit," Kaiba sneered.

Spencer turned and glared up into Kaiba's eyes. "Kaiba, wasn't it? Don't you have much, much better things to do than stand around and insult my friend?"

"You've known Wheeler for about half a school day, and already you consider him your friend?"

"Excuse me, but I have _not_ known him for half of a school day," Spencer said. "I'm Yugi's cousin visiting from Egypt, remember?"

"Funny, but you don't appear to have any sort of accent."

"Oh, for the love of the gods, go away!" Spencer yelled at him. "You're going to make me suffocate with all of the hot air you're giving off!"

"Hmmph." Kaiba turned and walked back to his desk. Once he had sat down, he took a small glance back over to the others. Joey had gotten back to his feet and let Spencer return to his desk. He turned and shot Kaiba one more angry glare before going back to talking with his friends.

_What is the geek squad up to? _he thought. _They just sit around their desks and whisper to each other throughout lunch, like they're trying to hide something. _He looked at them for one more moment, then returned to his book. _Hmmph-whatever it is, it can't be of any importance._

* * *

"I thought that would never be over," Spencer moaned. The school day had finally ended, and the teens were walking down the hallway towards the school entrance.

"Hey, I toldja dat ya might not wanna come," Joey said.

Spencer shrugged. "Well, Resheph didn't try anything out, so that's one bright part of this day at lea-"He suddenly stopped right in the doorway, his mouth wide open.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Yugi asked.

Spencer pointed to the curb by the outside of the school. A black limo was sitting there, with its back door open. A kid with long black hair and tanned skin was sitting on the far side of the leather seat, looking out of the open door for someone.

"Who in the world takes a limo from sch-"Spencer started. Then he rolled his eyes. "Oh, wait, don't tell me…"

"Yep, his royal highness himself," Joey said.

"Thank you, Wheeler. It's good you finally know how to properly refer to those above you in rank," a familiar, cold voice said.

Joey whipped around and was ready to grab at Kaiba's throat when Tristan grabbed him under his arms and held him back. Kaiba walked past them with a smug look on his face.

"Ignore him, Joey; he's not worth your strength," Spencer said.

"Hi, Seto!" the child inside the limo said, waving to Kaiba.

"Is that Mokuba?" Spencer asked. "Those two look nothing alike."

"Lucky for Mokuba," Joey muttered.

At that moment, a black, unmarked car suddenly sped up next to the limo. The back door of the car flung open, and a person dressed entirely in black with a black ski mask covering his face jumped out. The person tore open the other back door to the limo and yanked Mokuba out of it.

Upon seeing this, Kaiba dropped his silver briefcase and dashed over to the curb, screaming, "Mokuba!"

Before he could even reach the limo, however, the guy in the ski mask tossed a bright, cherry-sized ball through the limo and out to Kaiba's feet. The ball exploded and a cloud of dark, thick smoke rose up. Kaiba shut his eyes and coughed on the smoke; as he tried to make his way through, he heard two car doors slam and a screeching of tires on the road.

Finally, when the smoke cleared, Kaiba opened his eyes to see that Mokuba and the black car had vanished. A white envelope had been left on Mokuba's former seat, marked _To Seto Kaiba._

Kaiba picked up his briefcase and got into the limo. He took the envelope, ripped it open, and pulled out a letter. He read it for a few moments. An extremely angry look overtook his face. He slammed the letter down onto the limo seat, yelled out to the driver "Get to Kaiba Corp NOW!", and pulled the open door shut. With another screech of tires, the limo sped away down the street.

The other teens had watched all of this play out with stunned looks on their faces. Finally Spencer asked, "Is this…normal?"

"Only in our world," Joey replied.


	5. Chapter Four: A Trap

Chapter Four: A Trap

After school, the teens had changed out of their school uniforms and gone over to the abandoned warehouse at the docks.

"Sheesh, can ya believe what happened after school today?" Joey asked.

"I actually feel a little sorry for Kaiba," Téa asked. "He must feel terrible after having Mokuba kidnapped just a few feet away from him."

"That or now he's flying into a rage," Tristan said. "I can see the headlines now: 'Millionaire Goes on Rampage after Brother is Kid-napped; Thousands Fired from Corporation.'"

Spencer shook his head. "The things that people will do to just get a few bucks."

"How do you know that this is all about money?" Yugi asked him. "It could also be for revenge or something."

"Nope, it was about money. That's what the note said."

Everyone turned and stared at him. "How do you know what de note said?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I read Kaiba's mind while he read the note," Spencer said.

"I thought you don't like to read other people's minds," Bakura commented.

"No, I said I don't like to read minds unless it's absolutely necessary. And considering that the note was part of a kidnapping, I would consider reading one's mind to find out about it 'absolutely necessary'."

"So, uh, what did it say exactly?" Joey asked.

"It said, and I quote: 'Mr. Kaiba, you are now to follow these instructions: Bring one million yen in cash to the park at midnight. You are to come _alone_, as in no police, no bodyguards, no whomever. Fail to comply with these terms, and we'll be sending your brother back to you in pieces.'"

The others gasped. "That's terrible!" Téa cried.

"Well, dat's probably whatcha get when you're a rich jerk," Joey shrugged.

"Guys…" Yugi paused. He looked as though he was deep in thought. "For some reason, I get the feeling that Kaiba shouldn't be going there alone…"

"Hey, c'mon, Yug," Joey said. "Kaiba's perfectly capable of takin' care of himself."

"Besides, it's not like whoever took Mokuba has special abilities or something," Tristan said, "not if they come in a car and use a smoke bomb and other totally normal criminal items."

Suddenly, Bakura winced and placed a hand to his forehead. "Aah…aah…" he breathed out.

The others watched him for a moment. "Bakura? Are you all right?" Yugi asked.

Finally, Bakura opened his eyes. "Hmm…" he said.

"You had a vision, _sí_?" Spencer said. "What did you see?"

"Well…I saw Kaiba in the park at night, glaring at this one person with blond hair and black eyes…a girl with blue hair was behind him, looking through a briefcase full of yen…and two people in black were holding Mokuba back from his brother…"

Everyone stared at him in horror.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"A blond guy with black eyes, a girl with blue hair, and two others in black?" Spencer repeated.

"Yes. Do you know them?"

"Do we know them?!" Spencer screamed. "Bakura, that was Resheph, Susiros, and their two flunkies!"

Bakura's eyes widened. "Oh, my," he breathed.

"Those two were the ones who kidnapped Mokuba?" Tristan said.

"Wait a sec…Dat doesn't make sense." Joey said. "Why de heck would dey wanna kidnap Mokuba an den make Kaiba give up yen for im? It's not like dey could have some sorta grudge against im."

"Hold on…Let's think about this for a moment…" Yugi said. He started pacing back and forth across the warehouse. "Resheph and Susiros come and take Mokuba…they then want Kaiba to come over to the park to get him, and they emphasize in the letter that he has to come alone…why alone…"

"And why the money?" Spencer asked. "Yen is the currency of your world. It's practically useless in ours."

"And all dey use ta take Mokuba is perfectly normal, everyday criminal stuff…why not just use deir powers?" Joey added. "It'd be a heckuva lot easier and less risky for dem."

"Wait a minute…the money, the smoke bomb and car…if we didn't know it was them doing this, we'd assume it was just being done be normal people, and that they had to be from this world, right?" Yugi said. "You just implied before, Joey, that Mokuba was kidnapped because of who Kaiba was_ here_, and you, Tristan, said that these people couldn't have magical powers."

"But why would they want to _really_ make us believe that they're just plain ol', everyday people from this world?" Spencer asked.

Yugi stopped. A look of realization spread over his face. "Because then we wouldn't be worrying about being hit by something magical." he cried. He whipped around and stared at his friends. "Now I see! Resheph and Susiros are purposefully trying to get us to come over to them by doing this criminal act! They want us to think we're only dealing with a couple of normal kidnappers whom we could take down easily and when we least expect it…"

"Zap, pow, bam!" Spencer finished. "We're done and they're free of us!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Joey said. "We weren't about ta go an interfere wit dis! It was just Kaiba goin' over ta a couple a criminals and givin' dem a million yen for Mokuba! How in de world could dat attract us ta dem?"

Yugi stared. "That wouldn't…but the kidnapping of Seto Kaiba himself might!"

"By the gods, that's why they want him to come alone!" Spencer cried.

"Okay, I hate Kaiba and I ain't afraid ta say it," Joey said, pounding as fist into his other hand, "but dere's no way I'm gonna let dose two creeps take him widdout us puttin' up a fight!"

"All right then, so what's the plan?" Tristan said.

"Well," Yugi smiled, "instead of them taking us by surprise, I think we should take them by surprise…specifically at midnight tonight at the park…"


	6. Chapter Five: Surprise

Chapter Five: Surprise

Night had fallen over Domino. A few minutes before midnight, a black limo drove up to the curb a few blocks away from the park. The back door opened and Seto Kaiba stepped out, carrying a silver briefcase in his hand. He wore a blue duster, light green shirt and pants, and simple, brown shoes. "Stay here and don't move," Kaiba ordered his driver before slamming the door shut.

He dashed down the blocks and all the way over to the edge of the park. "All right, where are you," he muttered.

"Yoo-hoo!" a high-pitched voice called from within the park. "Over here, Kaiba dear!"

Kaiba crashed through the trees in the direction of the voice, snarling with rage. When he finally reached a clearing, he stopped.

He stood at the edge of the path through the park. On a bench right next to the path, the moonlight revealed a girl with blue hair and red eyes sitting with her legs crossed and her arms draped over the top of it.

"Seto Kaiba!" The girl smiled sweetly. "So good of you to come!"

"Where's Mokuba?" he snapped at her.

"Hmm, I don't know," she said, tapping her finger on her chin. "Perhaps I need a little something to jog my memory…"

Glaring, Kaiba set the briefcase down on the ground, snapped it open, and turned it around. Inside were bound stacks of yen.

"A-ha!" she cried with delight. "Now I remember!" She called out over shoulder, "Bring out the brat!"

From out of the trees, a guy and a girl dressed in black came out, each one with a tight grip on one of Mokuba's arms. "Seto!" he cried.

"Shut up, brat," the black-clad girl said, slapping Mokuba with her free hand.

"Get your hands off of him!" Kaiba yelled, almost running towards his brother.

However, from behind him someone suddenly grabbed his arm and pinned it down behind his back. "Ah, ah, ah, _Monsieur_ Kaiba," a new voice said, "you wouldn't want us to 'accidentally' do somezing worse to your little brother, now would you?"

Snarling, Kaiba pulled his hand from the person's grasp and stood where he was. The person walked around in front of him to reveal himself as a teenage guy with blond hair, black eyes, and deeply tanned skin. "Zat's a good leetle millionaire," he said mockingly. "Now, zen…" He called out, "Susiros, ees eet all zere?"

Kaiba turned around to see the blue-haired girl excitedly counting the piles of yen in the briefcase. "Yep, pretty much looks like it," she smiled.

"Good," the boy said. He turned to the black-clad teens. "You may release him."

The two kids shoved Mokuba forward. He dashed away from them and into his brother's arms. "Seto!" he cried out as the two embraced.

Susiros walked past them, carrying the now shut briefcase in her hand, and rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, it's not like you were gone that long," she muttered.

"Thank you, _Monsieur_ Kaiba," Resheph said as Susiros reached his side and set the briefcase down beside him.

Kaiba and Mokuba turned around to leave. Once they weren't looking, Resheph held out his free hand and a staff similar to the Dark Magician's appeared. He hid the staff behind his back and called out to Kaiba, "Eet was so nice doing business weeth you."

Kaiba turned around; before Resheph could pull out his staff and fire, however, Kaiba said to him: "I'd better not ever have to do business with you freaks again."

Resheph froze. Susiros slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes growing wide.

Styx leaned over to Nox and whispered, "Did he just say the f-word?"

"Yep."

"He's screwed."

"Yep."

Resheph said in a strangely calm voice, "Ah'm sorry, what deed you just say?"

Kaiba glared at him. "I said I'd better not ever have to do business with you freaks again."

Resheph's eyes narrowed. His outline started glowing with fierce black magic, and black sparks started shooting out of his fingers.

Kaiba and Mokuba stared at him. "What the-" Kaiba began.

Resheph let out an angry yell, pulled out his staff, and fired it directly into Kaiba. Kaiba went flying backwards and slammed directly into a tree trunk; with another blast, black ropes wrapped around him and tied him tightly to the tree.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried in horror, dashing over to his brother.

"Oh no you don't!" Susiros yelled. She held out her hand and blasted a red ray of magic at Mokuba, sending him flying back and onto the ground, unconscious.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled in horror.

Snarling like a wild animal, Resheph walked up to Kaiba and pointed his staff directly into his chest. "Ah was just planning on keed-napping you and getting ze leetle brats to come and rescue you…but no one, end Ah mean no one, calls meh a FREAK!"

Resheph raised up the staff-

-and suddenly got slammed by an invisible wall which sent him flying backwards and onto the ground.

"Resheph!" Susiros cried, dashing over to and kneeling down by her love.

Resheph slowly sat up and yelled out, "WHO DEED ZAT?"

From out of the trees came the Pharaoh. He folded his arms and glared at Resheph. "I'm sorry, Resheph, but you won't be destroying anyone today," he said. Showers of green, orange, pink, and gold sparks flew out of the woods, transforming into Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Spencer.

Resheph stared at them in horror. "WHAT?! How een ze world deed you brats find out about zis?!"

Another shower of sparks flew out of the woods, this one grey. The sparks came together and transformed back into Bakura.

"This is Bakura, Rishi," Spencer said. "He's got the others' powers as well, _and_ he's a psychic who had a nice little vision of you and your flunkies meeting up with Kaiba tonight."

Resheph stared at Bakura in horror, crying out, "Anozer one of you?!" He then snarled and looked over at Styx and Nox. "GET ZEM!" he barked out.

Styx and Nox quickly rose their hands and fired red beams of magic out at them. The six soared up into the air and narrowly avoided being hit.

While Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura soared forward to take care of the two of them, the Pharaoh and Spencer floated back to the ground. The Pharaoh turned and held out one hand towards Kaiba, creating a force field which burst up from beneath the ropes and snapped them off.

Kaiba stared at him. "What in the world is that?" he asked.

"It's called magic, Kaiba," Spencer said. He had gone over to Mokuba and was now kneeling down by his side.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't try making me believe in that fairy tale bull," he said.

"That 'bull' is reality, Kai, whether you like it or not," Spencer said. He held one hand up over Mokuba and shut his eyes. A golden light shone out, enveloping Mokuba within it.

"What are you doing to him?!" Kaiba yelled out.

The glow faded, and Spencer opened his eyes and stood up. "Chill out, Kaiba-I just healed your brother's injuries. He should be waking up at any minute."

At the moment that Spencer finished, Mokuba stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the other three. "Seto? Are you okay?" he murmured.

"I'm fine, Mokuba," Kaiba said, taking his brother's hand and helping him to his feet. "I'm more worried about you."

Mokuba didn't reply. He stared past his brother in shock.

The other three turned around to find Joey and Tristan blasting a ray of green and orange into Styx's stomach, and Téa and Bakura blasting rays of pink and grey directly into Nox's back. The two henchmen crashed onto the ground and remained where they were.

"How did they do that?" Mokuba breathed.

"With magic," Spencer replied.

"Don't try to make my brother believe that insanity, too!" Kaiba yelled at him.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine-they did it with _powers_. Is that word good enough for ya?"

"Hmmph," was all Kaiba could say.

"You two should get out of here, quickly," the Pharaoh said, "or else Resheph will go after you again."

"Like I need to be told that," Kaiba said.

Spencer snapped his fingers, and the silver briefcase rose up from where Susiros had left it. He made a 'come over here' gesture with his hand, and the briefcase floated over to him. He took the handle and held it out to Kaiba. "Don't forget your cash, bro," he said.

Kaiba grabbed it from him and turned back to his brother. "Come on, Mokuba."

The two dashed through the trees and disappeared into the darkness.

In the meantime, Resheph had managed to stand up. He turned and glared at the four heroes who'd just taken down his henchmen. "Susiros," he whispered to his love, "give me ze potion."

"WHAT?! But Resheph, we don't have a chance to take them by surprise!" she cried.

"We don't need eh surprise after all, Susiros," Resheph grinned. "Since ze are already here, all we need ees to injure one ev zem end we've got en easy target."

Susiros smiled. "Aah, you're right. Well, let me take care of that for you." She took the potion out of her cloak and handed it to her beloved. Then, she turned and fired out a red beam of magic at the four.

The four of them soared up into the air and fired their own magic out at her. Susiros also soared up, barely missing the four beams, and the four of them ensued in a major battle.

The Pharaoh was about to soar up and join his friends when Spencer put a hand onto his shoulder. "Hold on," he said. "Look at Rishi."

Resheph was uncorking a glass bottle of purple liquid. He drank the entirely of the fluid and let out a small "aah" once he finished.

"I'm going to bet millions that that's the little surprise he originally had in store for us," Spencer said. "What does it do, though…"

At that moment, Bakura crashed down to the ground on the other side of the clearing and groaned in pain, clutching his right shoulder. Quickly, Spencer and the Pharaoh dashed over to him, and Spencer held out a hand over his shoulder.

While Spencer healed Bakura, the Pharaoh looked up at the sky and saw Téa soaring away from Susiros, who was firing beam after beam of magic at her, while Tristan and Joey soared after Susiros. Susiros finally got a beam to hit Téa's ankle; she screamed and fell down directly onto the spot where the Pharaoh and Spencer had just stood. Téa tried to get up, but the pain in her ankle prevented her from moving.

"Resheph, NOW!" Susiros yelled down.

Resheph turned and faced Téa directly. He grinned evilly and held out one hand towards her. A black orb appeared; however, this orb was different with a strange, violet hue.

Somehow, the Pharaoh knew that under no circumstances could that orb hit her.

"Téa, NO!" the Pharaoh cried out. He dashed towards her.

Resheph threw the orb.


	7. Chapter Six: Hit

Chapter Six: Hit

With only seconds to spare, the Pharaoh shoved Téa all the way down onto the ground. The orb soared passed, missing them only by inches, and vanished into the woods.

"NO!" Resheph yelled in horror. He tried to dash towards the two, but suddenly a staff like the Dark Magician's slammed down onto his head. Knocked out, Resheph fell flat onto the ground, and the bottle rolled out of his hands.

Spencer smiled sweetly down at him, the staff clutched in his hands. "Staffs can be used for more than just firing magic, Rishi," he said.

The Pharaoh slowly sat up. He gently took Téa's shoulders and helped her sit up as well. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Téa didn't reply for one moment; then, suddenly, she embraced the Pharaoh. "Thank you…" she sobbed out. "I was so scared…"

The Pharaoh was shocked for a moment; then, he gently patted her on the back. "It's okay, Téa."

Meanwhile, while Susiros had been distracted by her boyfriend's attempt to zap someone with the potion-enhanced magic, Joey and Tristan had been able to blast her down onto the ground. Angrily, she got up and yanked a silver box out of her cloak. With one hand, she grabbed Styx, Nox, and Resheph with beams of magic that she fired out at them; with the other, she fired a spark into the box and created a portal leading to the throne room of Resheph's castle. "We'll remember this, you brats!" she yelled, and she jumped into the portal, with the other three trailing behind her on their beams. As soon as the last one of them was through, the portal and its box vanished.

* * *

Kaiba and his little brother were still trying to dash through the trees of the park. Kaiba wanted to get away from the freaks as soon as possible, and Mokuba simply wanted to remain with his brother.

Suddenly, with a cry of shock, Mokuba stumbled on a tree root and fell onto the ground.

Upon hearing Mokuba's yell, Kaiba stopped and turned around to see his brother lying on the ground. He ran back and tried to help Mokuba get to his feet when he caught a glimpse of something with a black and violet glow soaring through the trees.

Kaiba realized with a jolt that the object was heading right towards them. Almost lightning-fast, he jumped in front of his brother and shielded him with his body. He felt the glowing object slam into his back.

The moment that the object was absorbed into him felt extremely long and strange. All at once, Kaiba could feel a sharp pain in his back and a strange, powerful warmth flowing throughout the rest of his body…

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out as the glow from behind his brother faded.

"I'm fine, Mokuba," Kaiba replied, helping his brother back to his feet. "Now let's go!"

The two of them dashed through the rest of the park and down the couple of blocks all the way back to the limo, where Kaiba quickly opened the door and let Mokuba inside. When he climbed in himself, he yelled out "To the house!" before slamming the door shut.

The limo's tires screeched as it did a U-turn and sped down the street.

* * *

Back in the park, Spencer slowly helped Bakura to his feet. "You okay now?" he asked.

"Yes…I had no idea that anyone could be so powerful…" Bakura said.

Spencer laughed. "There's more where that came from, bro," he replied. He then turned towards the Pharaoh and Téa, the former helping the latter to her feet. Joey and Tristan landed beside the two of them.

"Is your ankle okay, Téa?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, it's fine now, thank you," Téa replied, smiling.

Spencer nodded. "Well, _amigos míos,_" he said, "Resheph, Susiros, and the black-clad henchmen have gone back to their own world, so…I'd better go back, too. But first…"

Spencer picked up the bottle and gazed into it. A tiny bit of the potion remained. "Let's find out what exactly this is, shall we?"

He dipped one finger into the bottle and delicately touched the potion remnant, attempting to sense its power. He gave a small shudder. "Geez, we should consider ourselves lucky," he said. "If someone takes a swig of this thing and then fires magic out at someone, the latter will be stripped of their powers and..." He paused.

"And what?" Joey asked.

"Wellll…magically is basically part of a person's heart and soul. If you take it away from someone…the someone would go down as well."

The others gave a small gasp. "Oh, man, thank god we weren't surprised into getting hit by that!" Tristan said.

"_Sí_, but we should be even more grateful that it's nighttime and no one else is around."

"Why's dat?" Joey asked. "Everyone else in our world doesn't have powers, so dat orb wouldn't really affect dem, right?"

"Um, not exactly," Spencer replied. "Spells and potions are tricky items; if they're used for something which is the opposite of what they're meant for, then it's the opposite which shall happen to the something."

The others looked confused. "Huh?" Joey said out loud.

"Okay, say, for instance, that some thief decides that in order to steal from a shop, he's going to use a spell to turn off all of the alarms and motion sensors and unlock all of the doors. However, if that spell comes into contact with an alarm that _isn't_ already on, then the spell is actually going to result in turning that alarm on."

"So if some spell dat's supposed ta take away magical powers hits someone widdout dem…" Joey began.

"…then they would actually _gain _magical abilities," the Pharaoh finished.

"Yeah, you can see why that would be bad." Spencer said.

"But hey, since dere's no one around at dis time a night, den we won't have to worry about dat, right?" Joey asked.

"Probably not," Spencer said. He snapped his fingers and another custom-made portal box appeared. He placed it onto the ground and fired a gold spark into its opening. A light shot out and formed a portal which led into the streets of Kingrah. "Well, everyone, it's been exciting, but I'd better go home and be ready for Resheph's next attack. Later, guys!"

"Bye, Spencer!" the others called out.

Spencer jumped through the portal and back into his own world. Once he was through, the portal and its box vanished into thin air.

Joey yawned. "Well, I'm beat," he said. "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep." He snapped his fingers and transformed into thousands of green sparks which soared up into the air and out into the distance.

"Yeah, I'm with Joey," Tristan said. He, too, transformed into sparks and soared away, with Bakura not far behind him.

Téa was about to go when she turned and saw the Pharaoh gazing out at the spot where the orb had vanished into the woods. "Aren't you going home too?" she asked him.

"Hmm?" he said, looking up at her. "Oh, yes, I'll be going soon."

"Okay," Téa said. "Goodnight." She transformed into pink sparks and flew away.

Once she was gone, the Pharaoh looked back at the orb's vanishing spot. Yugi's spirit appeared beside him and said, "Is something wrong, Pharaoh?"

"That orb...I don't know why, but for some reason I get the feeling that it didn't simply vanish…I believe it did hit someone…someone who wouldn't exactly be as willing as us to believe in such powers…"

Yugi looked out at where the orb had vanished as well. "Well, I don't know who would be out at this hour, but…let's keep an eye out anyway for anything suspicious that happens…"

"Don't suspicious things already happen to us?" the Pharaoh laughed.

Yugi smiled. "Right. So let's keep an eye out for anything normal instead."

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi retook control of their body. He snapped his fingers, transformed into a shower of blue sparks, and soared away into the night.


	8. Epilogue: Sparks

Epilogue: Sparks

Seto Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. He was back in his mansion, lying underneath the soft, white sheets of his bed. For some reason, Mokuba was there too, sleeping in a chair pulled up next to the bed.

Kaiba sat up and blinked. "Strange…I don't remember coming in here last night…" he murmured.

Upon hearing his brother, Mokuba opened his eyes. He grinned, jumped up, and embraced his older brother. "Seto! You're awake!"

Kaiba stared at him. "Um, Mokuba, what are you doing in here?"

Mokuba blinked. "You don't remember what happened, Seto?"

"What?"

"You passed out while we were going home last night. Our servants had to come out of the house and carry you inside."

"Passed out?" Kaiba repeated. He started to get out of the bed. "Why in the world would I have passed-"

Suddenly, while he tried to stand up, he felt a weak feeling come over him. He slammed down onto his knees and clutched at his chest, breathing heavily.

"Seto? Are you all right?" Mokuba cried, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm fine," he said. He slowly stood up. "I just need to wake myself up a bit, that's all."

Mokuba watched his brother as he walked over to his room's restroom and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stared at the door sadly.

Suddenly, he noticed something sparkling on the doorknob. He walked over and gazed down at it. "Um, Seto?" Mokuba called through the door. "What's this sparkling stuff on the doorknob?"

"I don't know, Mokuba," Kaiba called back as he turned on the taps. He let cold water run over his hands, then splashed some of it onto his face. The weakness slowly started fading away.

As he reached out to turn the taps off, he noticed something. Glittery white sparkles were sitting on the taps. "What the…" he said.

All of a sudden, he saw tiny white sparks start flying out of his fingers. With a shock, he held his hands up to his face. "I'm hallucinating…" he murmured.

As though they were trying to tell him otherwise, the sparks blasted out at his face. "Aah!" he yelled out as the sparks stung him.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Mokuba called out. He started to turn the handle.

"DON'T COME IN HERE!" Kaiba yelled out, putting his back up against the door. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and realized with horror that his outline had started glowing white, and white light was shining out of his eyes.

"Seto, what's wrong?!" Mokuba yelled.

Kaiba stared at his reflection for a few more seconds. Finally, thinking that he could trust his little brother with something like this, he called out, "Mokuba, is the bedroom door closed?"

Mokuba looked. "Um, yes," he said.

"Is it locked?"

Mokuba ran over to door and turned the lock on the knob. "It is now," he said.

"Mokuba, I'm about to come out. Don't be scared, O.K.?"

Mokuba stared. "Scared of what?"

The bathroom door slowly opened. Kaiba walked out with his outline and eyes shining brightly and his hands shooting out white sparks like crazy.

Mokuba jumped backwards in shock. "Seto…what is that?" he barely managed to get out.

Kaiba looked down at his sparking hands. "I'm not quite sure…"

_Yes, you are, Seto Kaiba,_ a voice suddenly said. _You just don't want to admit it._

Kaiba looked wildly around his room and suddenly saw an orb of white light appear in one corner. The light widened and became an opening through which three shadowy figures stared out at him. Mokuba jumped and ran over to his brother, clutching onto his duster tightly.

"Who are you?" Kaiba yelled out.

_We, Seto Kaiba, are the ones who are going to help you change your life…_


End file.
